


A Gentle Christmas

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, it's not christmas (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “Merry Christmas my friend” laughed Reinhardt when Hanzo only whipped around and stared at him.“Reinhardt?”--Old prompt from Tumblr
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Kudos: 8





	A Gentle Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Reinhardt after leaving Torb's house, learning that Hanzo celebrates Christmas alone, decides to visit him in Santa clothes (or just a hat) to cheer him up? If you have trouble it's ok to let this go, just a random idea I think would be amazing with your writing (and quench my thirst for Santa Rein). Thanks anyway! :D

It’s not hard to find Hanzo. A call to Genji, a code to input into his tracker they all agreed to leave base with, and a taxi cab across the city. What had caught him off guard was that Hanzo was close by. He didn’t know where Hanzo had planned to spend the holidays, but he hadn’t expected him to be in Sweden certainly.

He hadn’t planned to find Hanzo either. He’d thought of him, certainly, and that had prompted him to call the archer to wish him a Merry Christmas. Except Hanzo hadn’t been with Genji like he thought. 

Reinhardt adjusted his gear as he got out the cab, thanking the man profusely, and wishing him a Merry Christmas. The bar before him was quiet, soft Christmas music pouring out of the front doors, and inside was moderately busy. Rowdier crowds were closer to the city centre it seemed, and this little place had taken on the private, intimate air of those who wanted a gentle Christmas.

Reinhardt chuckled when he found Hanzo, seated at the bar and half-heartedly taking bites of a cake in front of him. There was a couple of empty mugs beside him, but Reinhardt figured that Hanzo wouldn’t have drunken that much anyway. He didn’t hide his steps, yet Hanzo never looked up once, so Reinhardt wasn’t surprised when the archer jerked under his sudden touch.

“Merry Christmas my friend” laughed Reinhardt when Hanzo only whipped around and stared at him. “Reinhardt?” asked Hanzo, half standing up in his chair. “Don’t look so surprised Hanzo” grinned Reinhardt, jostling the other a little. He caught the bartender’s curious eye, held up two fingers, then easily led Hanzo off to one of the corner booths. Hanzo was still staring, looking Reinhardt up and down, taking a seat almost mindlessly.

“What are you wearing?” Hanzo finally asked, flushing slightly when Reinhardt slid into the booth next to him, instead of the opposite. “Surely you know of Santa,” said Reinhardt dryly, waving a hand as thanks when the bartender wandered over with their drinks. “Of course I do” replied Hanzo, just as dry, reaching over to tug on Reinhardt’s clothes. They were a snug fit, but the children had enjoyed seeing Reinhardt act as Santa Claus this morning, hauling in a sack of presents. Torbjorn and his wife got a good chuckle out of it, which Reinhardt took good-naturedly as he had spent the night before having a good laugh at Torb’s own Santa suit.

“What about yourself?” asked Reinhardt, reaching up to cup the back of Hanzo’s head, feeling the prickle of hair stubble there. He observed as Hanzo reddened, tucking his head. “I…. needed a new start” he explained, hesitantly, and Reinhardt didn’t ask any more questions. “It looks good. You suit it,” he said instead, pleased when Hanzo reddened even more. “I’m glad you like it” mumbled Hanzo in return, holding a glass to his lips that couldn’t quite hide the small smile Reinhardt spotted. Reinhardt tilted his head, eyeing the new way Hanzo sat. Relaxed, and comfortable. Leaning towards Reinhardt ever so slightly. It emboldened him to lean in too, using the tip of his finger to tilt up Hanzo’s chin. Hanzo made a questioning noise but didn’t hesitate when Reinhardt pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling close. Hanzo bumped his nose against Reinhardt’s, and Reinhardt rumbled deep in his chest. “Merry Christmas Hanzo” he repeated, softer this time, and watched Hanzo’s eyes curve from the force of his smile.

“Merry Christmas Reinhardt”.


End file.
